All he ever wanted
by Unbidden-Angel
Summary: Poor, Poor,Chance. All he ever wanted was to be loved before he died. Jake leaves and comes back to a bloody garage, and two eye-opening messages. Can he find Chance before its too late? Jake X suicidal/depressed Chance
1. Jeiku's Hakken

All he ever wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own the Swat Kats. If I did Chance would be pregnant and Jake or Feral would be the father. Either that or Chance would be going through some pretty weird stuff.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Notes: _This is memories._

"This is normal talking"

'_This is normal thinking'_

'This is things written'

_**'This is the weird voice that Jake hears'**_

**(AI: Author's input)**

**/**Jake's added thoughts and actions while explaining the scene**/**

(added things to help explain a scene or a plain question)

"This is phone talk"

**Chapter 1: Jeiku's Hakken**

Poor, poor, Chance. All he ever wanted was to be loved before he died...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey, Chance! I'm back! Chaanncee! Hellloooo! Hey, Chance! You here?" Jake Clawson, a secret Swat Kat, best friends with Chance Furlong, also a secret Swat Kat, yelled up to the second story where they slept. Then in a softer tone, he added, "This isn't like Chance. Maybe he fell asleep? Well, I'd better go wake him up."

With that, Jake sighs and sits down his bags of groceries. As soon as he walks past the door leading out to the garage, or their work station, he hears a noise inside. He stops and says, "Chance? That you, Chance?" Jake walks closer and opens the door,a, "Chance you had me so wor..reid..." dying on his lips. Chance was not inside, but something strange was. Blood. Everywhere.

Apparently, Chance had first nicked himself while finishing a car. He had then possibly, unconsciously, shook his hand, spreading blood. Then, for some reason, written on the wall in his own blood, 'All I ever wanted was to be loved before I die...' And that's where the message ended and where the memories began. Memories of Chance/T-Bone muttering about _'All I ever wanted...'_

_'So that's what he meant...Oh, gods, Chance I'm sorry I didn't notice before...Sorry buddy, I've failed you.'_ And with those thoughts, Jake looks down only to have tear-filled eyes widen as far as they would go. There, written on the floor, as if Chance had been on his hands and knees while writing this, written in blood, was one word. 'Sorry'.

"Oh gods! Chance!" Jake yelled, turning around and running up to their rooms. Jake ran into Chance's room and looked everywhere, but Chance wasn't in his room.

"Chance! Where are you?!" Jake yelled while searching his own room. Finding nothing, Jake runs out into the hall again. Standing there, looking around, panicked , Jake catches sight of another door. _'The bathroom... of course! If Chance was cleaning up a cut he just got... he'd be in the bathroom cleaning it, right? After all, the blood did look fresh. So, maybe, Chance was in the bathroom, cleaning his cut... Yeah, that was it, and he was so focused on cleaning it, that he didn't hear me... And-and the bloody-writing was just a moment of insanity? Yeah being a SWAT Kat could really add on some stress that would call for a break and a few moments of mental-breakdown. Yeah, that was it...'_

As Jake crept closer to the bathroom door, these thoughts raced through his brain, calming him somewhat. But still, there was this voice, although small that Jake couldn't help but listen to it. **'**_**Yeah right. He might be dead right now. All that blood, that couldn't have been a **_**cut **_**or **_**scratch**_**. It had to have been a gash or something like that. Plus, it may**_** not **_**have been an accident. He may have **_**meant **_**to cut himself. And if it **_**was**_** an accident, then he has probably slashed his wrists by now. He may even be committing suicide **_**right now**_**. Besides, **_**you knew **_**he was depressed. Admit it, you knew. I even **_**told**_** you he was depressed. But you didn't listen. It's all your fault.'**_

"Shut up! Just _shut up_! Please... just..just shut up. Please." Jake begged back to the voice, walking even faster to the door. As soon as he reaches the door-knob, hand inches from it, he hesitates. Then he thrusts his hand forward, he jerks the knob to the right, and bursts threw the door. Opening eyes he hadn't even realised he'd closed, Jake sees a sight worse than he could ever imagined. Chance was sitting down, back against the bathtub, which was opposite the door, laying horizontally. (The bathroom itself was small but had enough room to move around in and be comfortable.) Chance was sitting in a small puddle of his own blood, wrists turned heaven-ward, slashes **/**_'scars' _Jake realised with a start**/ **covering Chance's wrists. A few inches from the paw **(AI: **or palm**) **was a new, fresh gash, **(AI:**you know on the human wrist where those two lines are? Between those two lines.**) **still bleeding freely. Most of the fur around the new was crimson and matted together. In Chance's left hand (paw?) was a bloody razor.

Jake just stood there for a few moments before leaping to Chance's side.

"Oh, gods, Chance! What happened to you?! Why? Why?! Chance! Please answer, Chance! Please!" Jake begged and babbled.

Chance, hearing the commotion, opens one agonized eye. He looks around for a few seconds, as if not remembering where he was or what had happened, until his searching eye falls on the sobbing form of Jake. He slowly leans his head on his left shoulder and opens his right eye.

"Buddy...I'm...still...here...Buddy..." Chance whispered as if he couldn't breath.

"Chance? Oh, Chance. Why? Why'd you do it, Buddy? Never mind. I've gotta get you an ambulance! We've gotta get you to a hospital! I'll be right back! Don't leave!" Jake rambled. Jake then jumped up and rushed to the nearest phone while staying inside the house. He quickly dials a number, not caring whose, and starts shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Come on. Come on. Pick up the phone! I don't have time to wait-" Jake mumbles before cutting himself off at the sound of someone picking up the phone and another voice.

"Hello? Enforcer Headquarters. This is Commander Feral."

"Commander! Oh, thank God! I'm so so glad to hear your voice!"

"Clawson? What do you want, Clawson?" The Commander's face shifted from confusion to anger.

"Want? No! I don't _want_ anything! I need an ambulance! And fast! Very fast!"

"An ambulance? What happened? Where's Furlong?"

"No time! Just get an ambulance and hurry over! I'll tell you everything later!" There was silence now, as if Jake had just left the phone floating.

"Hello? Clawson? Clawson are you there?"

"...Oh my god! Chance! Chance are you still here? Chance wake up!" Jake's terrified voice filled the Commander's ear and chilled him to his bones.

"I'll be right there!" He answered receiving a relieved, "Thanks, Commander." from Jake.

As soon as the phone had left his hand, Feral starts barking orders. He then calls for an ambulance.

Fifteen minuets later, the ambulance and enforcers were gathered at the Enforcer Body Shop. Add on ten minuets of photos and finally, Chance was on a stretcher and finally headed to the hospital. Jake looks at Feral and they both hop into the back of the ambulance.

Feral sits back, out of the way, and watches as one of the Paramedics does his job by hooking Chance up to an IV, then hooking him up to a Pulse Ox and checks Chance's blood pressure.

As soon as the Paramedic finishes one wrist, Jake gently takes the hand and continues to babble about how Chance would "be okay" and "we'll be back to fixing cars in no time, Buddy."

While muttering and babbling useless comforts, Jake was still sobbing and Feral could no longer take it. The sight before him would cause Dark Kat to break down. Gently, as if Jake would break, Feral lays his hand on Jake's shoulder and says as softly as he could, "Clawson..."

When he receives no answer he tries again, "Jake," This earned him a surprised look from Jake and a barely lifted eyebrow and a barely opened eye from Chance. Seeing this, he continues, "He will be alright. The great," At this he lowers his voice to a whisper and leans closer so that Chance could hear as well, "SWAT Kat, T-Bone, wouldn't just keel over from two slit wrists. I thought you'd know that, Razor." Once he said this, he removes his hand from Jake's shoulder and sits back.

From his resumed position on the floor, Feral observes the two SWAT Kat's expressions. Jake's was of total surprise, while Chance's was of tired slight surprise. _'As if Chance knew that I knew.' _Feral thought, inwardly surprised at Chance's behavior.

"I didn't do anything because, no matter how much I complain about you, the city needs you. _Both_ of you. _Alive._" Feral stated, aiming the last two sentences at Chance, whose only answer was a small smile. Chance then turns his head upward and closes his eyes, smile growing smaller until it finally disappears.

Jake then turns to Feral and opens his mouth, as if to say something, but is quickly silenced when the light brown furred EMT from the front seat announces that they have arrived. They barely have time to register this when a group of LPNs and Rns pull open the back doors and hurriedly pulled Chance out rolled him inside. Jake and Feral jump out and hurry inside right behind Chance. But before they could return to Chance's side, he was wheeled into a room and a gray-furred Doctor stepped in front of them.

His tiny rectangle **(AI:** Think of those glasses on the glass old people or those Santa toys only rectangle and big enough for a Doctor.**)** glasses glinted in the room. "Hello Commander Feral. Who is this with you, Commander?" The Doctor asked politely.

Feral opens his mouth to respond, but Jake interrupts frantically. "I'm Jake Clawson. My best buddy, Chance Furlong, is in there! Please Doc. You've gotta help him! Please, do your best?"

The Doctor stares at him, eyes softened with pity and sadness. He looks at Feral then looks back at Jake and responds, "Alright. Go to the Registration Desk and fill out the forms. You can wait in the waiting room over there. I'll let you know what happens." He points first toward the direction of the Registration Desk, then toward a room that Jake assumed was a waiting room. When Jake turned around, the older Kat was gone.

Jake sighs and walks dejectedly down the hall toward the Registration Desk. Feral looks between the large swinging doors and the depressed Jake. Sighing, Feral walks quickly up to Jake's side. The walk was quiet, and Jake filled out the forms while Feral sat back and watched. In no time, it seemed, they were outside the waiting room the Doctor had pointed out earlier.

2-hour Time Skip

Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, turn.

Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, turn.

"/Sigh/Jake Clawson. I demand that you stop pacing and sit down." Feral ordered in a tired voice. They had been sitting there, in the waiting room, for two hours. Wait, no, scratch that. _Feral _had sat there for two hours. Jake had _paced _for two hours. Yes, Feral could understand, but even so, Jake's pacing was _very_ annoying.

"You can't demand me to do _anything_, Commander." Jake sneered.

Feral only sighs and sits back, resting his head on the back of the chair and the wall. _'I think that the worry and lack of sleep has gotten to him.'_

"You! What happened to Chance?" Jake yelled at a random nurse. Feral's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Jake before he could pounce on the poor she-Kat.

"Sorry, ma'am. He is very worried about his friend, and he hasn't slept for some time. He is exhausted. I truly am sorry."Feral explained.

The she-Kat only nodded and replied, "Yes, I understand. Don't worry about it, Commander. It happens a lot. It even happened to me once. I nearly attacked a guy because my friend was in surgery, too. Bye, Commander. I wish you both good luck." Then she walked away and the black-furred she-Kat turned a corner, and disappeared.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I'm sorry that I haven't finished this story yet. But I will I promise you. Oh and Jeiku's Hakken means Jake's Discovery.


	2. Could it be?

Chapter 2: Could it be?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Swat Kats. Trust me, if I did, you'd know it.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************8

"Who are you?"

"I am a Grim." Harvette said.

"I am the Guardian of Heaven." Said a boy with platinum blond hair. _(Think Malik, the good one from Yu-Gi-Oh.)_ "I'm not a God though. I just look over the transportation, arrival, and paperwork of Heaven's occupants."

"I am the Guardian of the Underworld. I am the Master of the Underworld." Said a winged-dog._(Think Anubus without the Human body and with the rest of the dog's body and wings.) _"My name is Anubus and there are my two twin sons." He motions to the Guardian of Heaven and another boy who looked more sinister and had spikier hair tied in a ribbon._(Think Marick, the bad one, with a ribbon tying his hair down at his shoulders.)_

"Hello. My name is Marick and I am the Guardian of is my older brother Malik. It's the same for me as my brother. Call me Rick and him Mal. This is my little sister Youko." Rick said. When he mentioned his sister, Anubus gave him a disapproving look.

_'Does he not like his daughter? Why not? She's beautiful.' Chance thought._

And she was. She was a couple inches shorter than Mal. Her skin was porcelain white. Her bangs were lake Mal's and the rest was in soft-looking spikes. It ended a couple inches below her shoulders and was a very pale platinum blond that seemed to have silver in it. Her face was that of an angel, and was clear of emotions, as were her eyes. But if you looked close enough, she seemed haunted. Her eyes were a silvery-lilac, with slitted pupils. Her eyes were a few shades darker than her brothers'. Her black suede skirt had slits going up the sides an inch above the knees. Her black, leathery shoes were witch-like in design. Folded over and bunched up at the top with a little bit of heel. Her suede shirt was a darker purple then her eyes and was halfway to her wrists. The thick, tan leather strip around her throat held an onyx Anubus' head with silver eyes and thin silver vertical lines.

"My name is Youko Night, and I am a Raven. I own a place called the Graveyard. A Raven is doomed to the Graveyard because no other plane will accept us."She said in a voice devoid of emotion, but with underlying kindness in it.

"Okay. Hello. I still don't know what we're ready for." Chance said.

"You didn't tell him?" Youko asked Harvette who shrugged and pulled some hair behind her ear which was pointed. The only strange thing about them-besides being pointed-was that they both had most of the point being blue with a blue band underneath it. In the ear-ring hole was a small silver ball. Hanging from both points of her ears was another single ball.

Looking over them all again, Chance notices a see-through black ribbon in Youko's hair. In white, four words were written. After blinking a few times, Chance realizes that beside each word, which seemed to be in Egyptian, was a small symbol. On the left there was a small, multi-tailed fox. On the back side was a snow flake. On the right was a wolf with four tails. A scarab with open wings was on the back.

"The fox is me. The others are my friends' symbols. Their dead now, though." Youko said suddenly, in a soft voice.

Chance's eyes snap back up and he realizes that her ears are also pointed.

"Come on. Let's do it."Youko said.

Nodding together, everyone steps closer to Chance, who blinks and takes a step back while looking around nervously.

"I, Malik Night, deny you, Chance Furlong, access to Heaven." Mal said, touching Chance's forehead.

"I, Marick Night, deny you, Chance Furlong, access to Hell." Rick said, also touching Chance's forehead.

"I, Anubus Night, deny you, Chance Furlong, access to the Underworld." Anubus said, mimicking his sons and touching Chance's forehead.

"I, Youko Night, deny you, Chance Furlong, access to the Graveyard." Youko said in a soft, kind voice, smiling as she touched Chance's forehead as well.

"Chance Furlong. You are to be placed into the Mortal Realm until an appointed time. If you could choose when you die, when would you choose, Chance Furlong?" Harvette asked in a commanding voice.

Almost immediately, Chance answers, "When Jake Clawson dies."

Hearing this, everyone's eyes soften and a gentle smile breaks through their careful masks, unbidden.

"Then so be it. Chance Furlong. You're life has been connected to that of Jake Clawson's. Goodbye and good luck, Chance. Oh, and before I forget. We've all decided to give you a little....uh......gift. Hope you like it!" Harvette says, lifting a scythe with another blade facing the opposite way at the bottom. Swinging it backwards, Harvette grunts and aims at Chance's neck.

**_*At the Hospital*_**

Opening his eyes, Chance realizes that he is back in the hospital room. Sitting up, Chance looks around for Jake. After spotting him, his heart sinks.

Jake's tail drags on the floor, his form is slumped, and his ears floppy.

"Jake!" Chance yells. Jake stops and turns around, his dead eyes widening and living up. Gasping, he rushes to Chance's side.

"Chance! You're alive! Thank God, you're alive!" Jake sobs, holding tightly onto Chance as if to make sure Chance wouldn't die again.

"More like thank a Grim, a Raven, and three Plain Guardians." Chance mumbles under his breathe, holding just as tight onto Jake.

"Hm? What was that?" Jake asks, loosening his grip and stepping back to study his friend's face.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Due to their happy reunion, neither saw the relieved tears pouring from the eyes of all who had gathered there. They also missed the sighs of relief, the 'awe's, the cooing, the giggling, and the mostly female insistence that they were '_so __cute__!_'. It seemed everyone had something they wanted to say and do as congratulations, but they were contint to just sit back and wait for them to finish having their moment.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

AN: I'm sorry that you all had to wait so long for this. I had it for a while now, I just procatinated on typing it up. I also realize that it's kinda rushed and really sucks. I'm also sorry about that. But there will be a sequel or just another chapter. I believe I should clear some things up now. The Past Master went back in time and to another demention (I have no idea how, just use you're imagination) to get the Dark Swat Kats. I also know that I had put 'Thank God' in there instead of 'Kats Alive'. But trust me,everything in here has happened for a reason. You may not believe what the next chapter will be about. If you can guess it, I'll do something special for you.


End file.
